The Ishvalan Alchemists
by Jet Dreamer
Summary: Imagine for a minute how the story of FMA and Brotherhood would be different if Ed & Al were Ishvalan. Why would they study alchemy if that were the case? What reason would they have for joining the military if they had watched people die at their hands? Why would they be known as, The Ishvalan Alchemists? M for language, themes, and violence. R&R. Cover image by crispicat.tumblr
1. Prelude

The Ishvalan Alchemists

Prelude

" _Mom!_ " the Ishvalan children screamed running through the chaos of war. The buildings that used to be their neighborhood crumbled around them. Bodies falling to the sound of gunfire. Fire encased the debris and corpses. Despite the hell, the brothers didn't stop for anything.

"Ma!" the older one called out.

"Mommy! Where are you?" the younger followed trying not to hold back tears.

A large explosion rocked the boys to the sand. The second born tried to get up, but his sibling held him down. They meet eye contact as the older pulled a finger to his lips indicating silence. Then, pretended to go limp. Synchronized footsteps came their way and the little brother understood the use of 'playing dead'.

If they looked in any other direction for a split second, the cover would be blown. They took this time to memorize one another's face. If anything happened, that would be the last thing they see.

The boys weren't full blooded Ishvalan. The boys both had their Ishvalan mother's brown skin. The older took her long shoulder length silver hair in a braid while the younger saw the ugly world with her ruby red eyes. Their father however plagued the older brother's sight with his gold eyes and haunted the younger with short blonde locks. As they stared at one another, the platoon of Amestris soldiers walked over them.

"Commander." A man said stopping over the blonde one. "I don't think this one's Ishvalan." Another pair of boots came into the brother's line of sight.

His voice was theatric yet subtle, "These are children! Oh, wait." He squatted down looking straight into shaking golden eyes. The child didn't dare look at the pale skinned man with white gloves. But he was still a child fearful for his life. "Yeah, their dead." The boy gulped believing he was about to die. Once this man stood up, he would finish the job.

A million memories ran through his mind. His brother getting lost and being found by a set of brothers. Their mother scolding him for hitting his little brother after he surpassed him in height. The two defending themselves from a group of kids who claimed them to be 'less than' because of one's gold hair and the other's gold eyes. The image of their 'father' walking out the door leaving their mother to raise them. Most of all, he saw his mother's face in his brother's eyes, and the turmoil he was in.

"Let's go." The two were just in shock at what was heard. This person who wore the same uniform as the other murders spared them.

"But sir. Shouldn't we make sure their dead?"

SMACK!

"Get back into formation! NOW!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

' _Thank you Ishvala!'_ the boy thought hearing the group begin to walk away.

"Bastards!" A man yelled out to them. The two boys recognized the voice as one of their neighbors who would walk them home. He didn't know the two were spared from harm, and only saw two kids lying down with filthy clothes.

He protected these boys, and now wanted revenge. He charged the platoon pulling the trigger on an automatic firing weapon found on the ground.

He managed to hit seven men before a loud 'snap' sounded off with a blaze suddenly pursuing a spark. An encased scream came just as fast as it disappeared. The tears the younger Ishvalan tried to hold back came out.

"Let's move!" the commanding officer shouted casually walking away.

The boys continued to lay on the ground. Sand sinking into their hair, tears coming from their eyes, and the blood of the dead soldiers on top of their backs slipping onto their already torn clothes. The weight of the man on the silver haired brother's back enraged him. The presence of a corpse making contact with the red eyed brother scared him beyond anything in his entire life.

"B-Brother!" he whimpered after the blood moved passed the cloth and to his bare back, "I'm scared." He didn't want to risk it, but the elder had to comfort his brother.

"Okay." He struggled to get up, moving the body off of him. "Calm down brother. I'll help you." He pushed the blue uniformed man off his little brother and helped him to his feet. "Alright, let's get out of," he looked at his brothers pants noticing a darkened color around his hips.

"Brother?"

"N-never mind. You did well. Let's get out of here and find mom!"

A new voice came into the scene, "Aw! Leaving so soon?" The boys jerked around to see another Amestris soldier standing confidently before them. He was removed of his top half uniform and wore a white tank top in its place. His black hair tied in a pony-tail and tattoos on his hands caught the Ishvalans attention. More specifically, the older brother.

"You boys don't look like Ishvalans." He taunted walking toward the kids, "Let's fix that shall we." Not waiting to see what he had in mind, the boys sprinted in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, they didn't make it very far.

CLAP!

BOOM!

The force of the combustion threw the boys into the air leaving a crater beneath them. They hit the dirt hard, almost knocking the blonde haired brother out. Like a nightmare, the monster in blue and white continued to come forward.

"Big brother." He groaned with blurred vision, "Come on! We gotta—oh no."

Out of all the bodies that had been destroyed in this massacre, there were two he never dreamed of seeing face down in the street. Surrounded by the others of their race who've been destroyed by the dogs of the military, an Ishvalan child lay unconscious with his left leg 20 feet away from his bleeding body.

"Lord Ishvala!" the youngest prayed trying to rise, "Help him! Someone! Please help us."

"I'm certain you're wondering where your God is." That cold voice returned above the crying boy, "Don't worry." The alchemist began to lower his hands, "He's right here." As he cuffed the terrified child's cheeks, the white man's hands began to glow, "And no, I'm not merciful."

' _Let's get out of here and find mom!'_

Thwack! The boy found whatever bravery was left in his body, and used it to throw a violent punch to the jaw. This opportunity wasn't squandered.

"Brother!" he shouted running over to him. "Come on! We've got to get out of here!"

It was useless talking to him. The boy's eyes were shut as if he were sleeping. If only it were a dream.

The younger brother put his dying brother in a firemen's carry ran into an ally. Staying wouldn't have gotten them anything but a place in the ground. He knew he had to either find help or hide. With his brother's life in the balance, he ran faster and faster until the false God returned to his feet. By that time, he was out of sight.

"Damn kid." The Amestrisian cursed spitting out a tooth.

!

Tents were set up to aid any fallen being. Regardless of whatever race they were, the two doctors did their best to help anyone who was brought into their station. Their current patient however, was one mixed race Ishvalan child with a missing leg who needed it cleaned and closed.

"Alright. He's done." The male doctor stated. With bags under his eyes, the other mixed race child smiled.

"Thank you."

"Honey." The female doctor said, "I need you to do me a favor. Okay?" The boy nodded. "I need your name and your brother's name as well."

He was exhausted beyond any attempt to debate. The child watched his brother undergo emergency surgery and didn't leave his side for one second.

"My name is Alphonse. This is my big brother Edward." The two doctor's looked at the boy quizzically. "Our father named us." Al stated touching his golden locks giving them the final clue. At least, that's what he thought they were concerned over.

"Edward & Alphonse?" the female repeated awkwardly. "Your mother wouldn't happen to be...'Trisha'?"

Al's smile vanished, "Y-yes?"

Removing his gloves, the male doctor lead Al back to his seat, "We get a lot of people." Sympathy and dread hit his voice. "Uhm…earlier today. We got a woman who told us about her two sons and how they were her whole world."

Upon watching water break through his and her eyes, Alphonse's heart didn't just sink. It shattered completely.

END


	2. Chapter 1

Ishvalan Alchemist

Ch. 1

The Hero vs. The Survivor

Pt. 1 of 2

 _Roy Mustang wasn't what people would call 'insecure'. On the surface, he was always confident and collected and at times coy. It was an image he had earned amongst his people who knew the name associated with his gloves. Both the ones he fought beside and the ones he fought against._

 _However, there was another reason he was wearing the state uniform today. Not in a secure defense or unity in attack. But more-so an identification. Roy didn't need to explain why he was in a Resembool auto-mail shop with two Ishvalan children. One of which was missing a leg._

 _It wasn't anything complicated. The doctors who patched the dismembered limb needed someone to take the young boy to get a prosthetic while they stayed and helped the other fallen Ishvalans. One man volunteered to travel with these children. Not only did he travel, he paid for everything. Food, the train tickets, even the operation._

 _The only question that the Rockbells never asked was 'why'._

" _Why does a dog of the military care about two Ishvalan kids?" Pinako asked eyeballing the man across the living room. He didn't lean back in his chair nor did he release any sort of tension in his body._

" _I'm not a monster." Roy responded followed by a mutter under his breath, "At least I hope I'm not."_

 _Pinako scoffed, "Making up for sins are you? Well Mr. Mustang, I must say that's pretty selfish of you. It doesn't matter how much money you throw at people if you don't care about them."_

" _You're right." He admitted, "That is selfish. However, that's not what I meant by 'monster'." Ed's golden eyes flashed in his mind. How void they were trying to be as the dirt covered his face with an Ishval city burning all around them. Striving to strength but falling into fear._

 _Roy continued, "I feel as though it's my duty to help prevent monsters from being born. Not as a state alchemist, but as a man of the state. I plan on using my skills to climb my way up to the top of the pyramid. So that way, I can prevent more monsters and bloodshed. But right now, this is all I can do." Signing off his statement with a subtle grin, "So yes. I'm a little selfish."_

 _Pinako had to laugh. At least he's being honest._

" _Very well then." She told him," I'll take your money and give the boy a new leg tomorrow. But before I do, I have a few more questions for you."_

 _Part of Roy's spirit sank a little bit. The last thing he wanted was for this woman to start interrogating him. She may be one third his size, but she was just as intimidating as any officer he'd worked with._

" _Tell me Mr. Mustang. After I give silver his new leg, what's gonna happen to him and his brother?"_

" _I'll be looking after them until a proper adoption is put into place." Roy answered confidently._

" _So you'll be adopting them?"_

" _They'll be with me until I find someone to take them. If not, then I'll be their guardian, yes. The details haven't been worked out yet." Roy said quizzically._

 _Pinako sighed grabbing her pipe off the table and lighting it. No eye contact and no indication of approval. She just sat there smoking for the next 30 seconds._

" _Either my son didn't tell you or something got lost in translation. I started this interview because no one asked you to pay for this. I'm giving him the leg for free because he's a child who didn't choose to be attacked. You said you'd pay, so now he's getting the best auto-mail I have. After all, that's what you paid for." This sly grin seeped in, "The boys were sent here to live with me. You're just a delivery boy."_

 _Dumbfounded and humiliated, "W-What?"_

 _Pinako continued, "I respect the fact that you were ready to take these kids into your home. But you're not ready for kids. I on the other hand have a granddaughter who would love some company. My house is accommodated for children and I've raised one already who, as you've seen, is just as much of a man as you believe yourself to be."_

 _Roy seemed a little, depressed by this information._

" _Trust me Mr. Mustang. It's for the best."_

 _All of this, seen and heard by the gold haired Ishvalan child looking through a crack in the door._

!

(Present Day-1914)

Rain comes down upon two umbrellas held by two teenage boys standing outside East City's military's base. One being 15 years old with a red umbrella. The other, while a year younger, was taller than his brother by at least six inches and holding a white umbrella with a cat design on it with brown plastic ears. The shorter one ran his gloved hand through the front of his hair. The younger brother looked at this action pondering its meaning.

"What's wrong Ed?" he asked.

Ed looked up giving an attitude, "What do ya think is the matter?" His brother had this confused look in his eye. Ed realized how his tone was and how Al didn't deserve to hear it.

Dialing back a bit, "(Sigh) Once again, I'm gonna have to listen to Colonel Sarcasm tell us how we screwed up."

Alphonse deepened his voice (horribly) impersonating Roy Mustang, " _'So, you two struck out on the philosopher's stone huh?'_ Something like that brother?"

Ed played along, "Nah, it's more like, _'How am I supposed to keep funding a goose chase? Money doesn't grow on trees kid'_!"

Al continued, " _'Edward? Where'd you run off too? Oh wait! Here you are! I lost you since you're so short and all'_."

"Okay that's enough." Ed stated.

"You see that?"

The two turned around hearing a voice indirectly talking about them to someone else. The whispering people do when judging someone else but are too scared to say it to their face.

Two adults, a man and a women each under their own umbrella.

"What're Ishvalans doing here? Didn't the military wipe them all…" Realizing the two were now aware of their presence, the couple stopped talking. Their ignorant gossip was now replaced with ignorant fear.

They analyzed the two boys by appearance.

Ed, the shorter brother, had braided his silver hair into one tail that sat on his shoulder. Bangs held right before overlapping his eyes and parted down the middle. For some reason, they were golden. Not like any other Ishvalan with red eyes which confused them. What was just as confusing was his outfit. The Ishvalan had on a black trousers and black boots obviously elevating his height. His black sleeveless shirt and traditional black and orange striped sash hidden away under a red hooded coat.

The other one however wasn't very casual (if that's what you want to call Ed's attire). He had the same dark skin tone but what he had that Ed didn't was ruby red eyes. He had the same silver hair taking up most of his head, but a single blond streak arching from the front hairline to the back. It laid on the left side of the top of his short fuzzy haired head. What captured their attention with him, was his clothes. The, not so casual clothes. To them, it was a contradiction.

Al smiled taking a step in their direction, "Excuse me?" Al pointed to his state military uniform and in a welcoming voice, "Is there something I can help,"

Without answering or bothering to hear his entire offer, the couple speed away leaving Al disrespected and saddened.

Ed wanted to shout at them for doing that to his brother, but knew it wouldn't make Al feel better.

"Hey Al? You okay?" Ed asked. Al spun around with a smile on his face. He shrugged and then walked toward the military gate.

"Can't help everyone." Al said cheerfully. "Coming brother?"

Ed followed, "Let's get this over with."

!

 _Alchemy is the science of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all-powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be paid. This equivalent exchange is the basis of alchemy. Alchemists have a taboo, and it is Human Transmutation. It is that which no one must commit._

!

"Morning Major Brothers." Havoc said watching the boys come through the door.

"Good Morning 2nd Lieutenant Havoc." Alphonse greeted.

"Sup Jean." Ed lazily said sitting down at the table setting his coat around the back of the chair. While Al gave his brother a disappointed gaze, Ed wasn't convinced he was wrong. "What? He doesn't like us anyway."

Jean tipped his cigarette in the ash tray, "True, but I at least called you by your rank." Placing the cigarette back in his mouth, Havoc looked at Ed. The teen was slumped in his chair getting papers together pretending as if he didn't notice Havoc eyeing him. One hand stacking papers and the other playing with the end of his braid.

Jean went back to his own assignment but occasionally glancing at both boys. Ed, as described before, didn't take much pride in his appearance in front of his coworker. Al was fully in uniform

"Is there a problem Lieutenant?" Ed asked looking up after a few minutes.

Al gulped not wanting any confrontation.

"Yes." Jean stated, "I was thinking about your uniform. How it's not on you."

Ed grinned, "Aw, undressing your superior officer with your imagination?"

"Brother." Al called. He sighed and looked at the officer "Lieutenant, please stop pestering my brother."

"Yes sir." Havoc said reluctantly.

Ed sat there with a bright satisfaction. That was until his brother gave him an order.

"You still have to see Colonel Mustang right?" Well, it wasn't phrased like an order anyway.

"It's alright Alphonse. I still got a few more papers to sign and spell check. I'll talk with him later." This quiet tension only allowing the ticking of the wall clock to fill the room for a solid minute. Ed clearly was in no hurry to dot his 'I's' and cross the 'T's'.

Somedays, being family was a hassle.

Pt.1 END


	3. Chapter 1 pt2

The Hero vs. The Survivor Pt 2.

"So, your brother has really made some bang for our buck?" Roy Mustang stated reading Alphonse's report.

"I suppose so sir." Al said casually. Like a reflex, Al's back straightened up and he snapped into attention. "I mean! That's correct Colonel Mustang."

Roy sighed, "Still so formal Alphonse?" From how Al kept himself, you would never guess that he was half the Colonel's age. That's what bothered Roy.

"You say Ed was the one who exposed Father Cornello in Liore right?" Roy asked.

"Sir."

"How did you contribute then?" Roy sternly asked. Al was slightly confused since the answer to that question was literally in The Colonel's hand.

"I…helped civilians escape the church while br-I mean Major E. Elric fought Cornello. I also rigged the Pa system so when Major Elric tricked-"

"So Edward was the one who did the heavy lifting?"

Al gulped, "Well no sir. I initiated the formal arrest for Cornello and made sure that the civilians didn't try and act rashly."

"How so?"

"Sir?"

Roy set the papers down looking Alphonse in the eye. His fingers crossed as he leaned back in the chair.

"Ed is very confrontational. You're very polite. While Ed may bring some problems, he at least solves the task I send him on. From the red water incident to that thief in Aquroya, Ed is the one who catches them. You tend to favor the public. The people who are least likely to go against your word."

Al raised an eyebrow not liking his superior's tone.

"Sir, I'd prefer if you'd just be honest instead of feeding around the bush."

Roy made his statement as blunt as possible, "Did they listen to you because you convinced them? Or did they stay with you because of the uniform?"

Alphonse didn't say anything for half a minute. He never really thought about the reasons why he and Ed went with their actions. But he needed a moment to think up a good excuse.

Here it was.

"Sir, Major E. Elric's alchemy skills are more offensive than mine. He tends to enjoy a good fight so he's more acquainted to face immediate threats such as a combat. My alchemy is acts more toward a defense."

Roy digested what was said and saw Al's point. While Ed was better for the fight, the people around needed a symbol of security while that present threat. Ed pulls the weeds and Al makes sure they don't regrow.

"I see. That makes sense." Roy rose to salute Alphonse for dismissal. Al released the built in tension in his back and saluted back. "Meet me on the parade grounds in an hour for your yearly state alchemy exam."

"Uh," Al stuttered lowering his arm, "But sir, I have another week to submit my test for the exam. As it stands now, my experiment isn't complete and-"

"I'm not accepting whatever it is you had planned. I've already decided what it is your doing. You're coming to the parade grounds in one hour. That's an order, Major A. Elric." Roy demanded.

He soon placed both hands on the table trying to level with Al. Mustang looked Elric dead in the eye seeing someone slightly different than the child he met years ago. He saw it, but Al didn't. So Roy decided to bring it out.

"Or do we have a problem?"

!

When Alphonse went to the parade grounds, he was expecting three or four higher ranking officers. Just the people needed to watch him perform his exam. This was why he held the prepared (but now disqualified) object. Yet, the grounds were filled with other Amerstian solders. It was awkward enough walking into a crowd with a briefcase. At least that's what Al told himself.

"Hey look." One whispered, "It's the Ishvalan alchemist."

As he went deeper into the crowd trying to find the center, where Colonel Mustang would surely be waiting, the jeers only grew.

"Where's the other one?"

"Alphonse?"

"No, that's Alphonse."

"Oh right. He's the one with the stupid blonde streak going through his hair."

"You got it wrong, he's the apron string baby."

"What is an Ishvalan doing in the military anyway?"

"I figured you had to be an Amestrian to be in its military!"

"I guess the dogs forgot to eat him and his brother."

"Yeah! Ha-Ha!"

"Hold on little kid! Your brother will do the fighting for you!"

Ed was in the crowd, toward the front but still within hearing range.

He only sneered under his breath, "I'll hold on real tight to your fucking neck."

As the words left his mouth, a familiar voice caught his ear.

"I'd be a bit more discreet about saying something like that Edward." Riza stated with a friendly tone.

"Sorry Lieutenant." Ed said, "But can you blame me?"

"I don't. But they'll court martial you faster than they would me." Riza handed off a grocery bag, "By the way, I picked up the usual things for you."

Ed smiled, "Awesome! You're a life saver!"

A microphone cut on demanding everyone's attention.

"Ladies & Gentlemen!" The man with the microphone, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, stood in the middle of the open circle trying hype up the crowd. "For this alchemist battle we have two gifted state alchemist! In this corner to my left, living legend and hero of the eastern rebellion: The Flame Alchemist! Colonel Roy Mustang! Give it up!"

To no surprise, the crowd was almost dead silent. You could hear the crickets that managed their way into the crowd.

"And now!" Hughes awkwardly transitioned. "The youngest state alchemist in history. One half of the Major Brothers, a.k.a the Ishvalan survivors: The Armored Alchemist! Alphonse Elric!"

"Go back to Ishval!" a random soldier shouted.

"How about you make us!" Ed responded. He was ready to jump over the guard rail if it weren't for Riza's hand on his shoulder calming him down a bit.

Almost as if it didn't bother him, Alphonse looked to his opponent. A calm and confident Colonel Roy. One hand on his hip awaiting the fight to start.

"Colonel." Al said, "I'd prefer to not fight you."

"Are you worried I'll hurt you?"

"No sir. I feel as though it wouldn't be necessary to use this as our exam if I already have an item to present." With cartoonish timing, Maes grasped the briefcase from Alphonse and headed out of the circle.

"Sorry Al. I've got my orders."

Al let his head down. There was no way to talk out of it and he was letting the fact set in. Roy sighed now frustrated with the teenager.

"Fine Alphonse." Mustang said. "How about I fight your sister Ed?" Al's head bolted back not believing what he just heard. At first he was in denial. There's no way Roy would make that statement. "I imagine between the two of you, he would've been the one with some balls."

Roy could see it on Al's face. The rage he had building up for the teenage boy finally boiling over. And it came in the sound of Al clapping his hands together, slamming his hands against the tiles. Blue light erupted as the ground rose, gravitating over Al's hands. The white material traveled over the uniform steadily building a thick wall like structure over the body commanding it. It took three seconds for Al provide a visual for his state name. The armor boosted Al's height to a standing 7 feet tall with a horned helmet, spiked shoulder pads, and a flamel symbol engraved on the arm

The Armored Alchemist transmuted at the ground again sending a parade of boulders toward Mustang. Two snaps destroyed all of them in fiery blast leaving only pebbles and smoke.

Roy stayed in place unnerved, certain Al had a strategy to move him. Which he did. A blue light could be seen in the settling fog followed by a loud crackling. The floor beneath Roy began to sink. Little rectangular figures faded in before sinking down. Almost as if they were dragging the earth down into a pit. Those army boots weren't doing Roy much good as he slid down another four feet into the trench.

"Damn it!" Roy said snapping at the hole he couldn't see into. Unfortunately, that was Al's trap. The light coming from the flames allowed Roy to see through the thinning smoke revealing…nothing. There was nothing at the bottom of the trench. So when Roy fell all the way in, standing 15 feet below the original grounds, he was trapped. To ensure he was trapped, Alphonse made a second transmutation. From the top of the trench, Al covered the pot trapping Roy inside complete darkness. A sunken in circular lid sealing a victory.

BOOM!

Like a volcano erupting, a giant fireball blasted the roof open sending debris in all directions! They were small but the rocks pelted everyone around like raindrops. A little sting and then they were gone.

The stone giant arched his arms readying another attack, but he wasn't quick enough.

Three snaps rounded off letting lose three flames. One hitting Alphonse directly, knocking him on the ground. A second one bursting the floor to Al's left causing him to cover. And a third one, once again landing on Alphonse. This time, it shattered most of the armor defending him.

As much as Ed wanted to jump the rail and aide his brother, he knew the harassment would only get worse if he did. He just had to watch as Roy, torn clothes and bruised body, limp toward his younger brother.

Al removed the clunks of earth still on him. The right hand, the left spike, the cracked kneecaps, they were all tossed aside. Once Al stood up, Roy drew his hand back readying another attack.

Al smiled placing his hands behind his back as if the fire wouldn't hurt him. Roy stopped right as he was about to fire. The two were about 12 feet away from the other. When Al realized Roy wouldn't fire at him, he charged forward throwing a right elbow at Roy's ribcage.

Roy was still twice Al's age, and his size. Any punch he threw would hurt, but not as much as it would now that Roy was wounded. Al was basically picking Roy apart one blow at a time.

From a side kick to the ankle buckling Roy down, to a knee strike to the stomach, Roy was going to need a doctor after Al was done. On his knees now, Roy's vison started to blur when he felt a solid right hook rock his jaw. Al huffed out of breath seeing Roy on the ground. He put everything into those strikes and it left his fists shaking for a second.

"Aren't you going to finish it?" Roy asked pushing himself up to a knee.

"I think I've made my point sir." Al said. Roy's accusation on why Al didn't want to fight him was close.

"Alright! That's quite enough." The Fuhrer, King Bradley stepped onto the scene cheerful as ever. "An excellent contest by two skilled alchemist."

Two men aided Roy to his feet, now leading him to the infirmary. Halfway, Riza joined them in walking. As they left, Ed walked to the field standing next to his brother.

"This is a real mess you've made her little brother." Ed said.

"Ha-Ha! Yes it is!" Bradley said. "Now, maybe you two could put those skills to good use cleaning it up."

For those of you who have seen the 2003 anime, you know where this is going.

!

The sunset bathed over the freshly remade grounds both Ed & Al had made. Now, they were just deck brushing it over. Al removed his uniform top wrapping around his waist revealing the white t-shirt with a cat face on it and the bandages over his arms. Ed's t-shirt was just black with his Ishval sash over it.

"Hey Al." Ed said sweating.

"Yes brother?" Al said not even bothered by the heat.

"You punched the Colonel pretty hard back then." Ed sounded mildly concerned. Not so much for the Colonel's safety. He knew Al would never hurt him too bad no matter how mad he got. But he was clearly trying to send a message.

"What did he say that pissed you off so bad?"

Al cocked a brow, "You didn't hear him?"

"No. I was surrounded by those jerks. I was 200 feet away from Mustang. What'd he say to you?"

Ed posted himself to lean against the deck brush by his elbow. His silver braided hair shinned in the orange light along with his right automail hand on his hip in a feminine way and a pout that Al just had to laugh at.

"You're so dramatic brother!"

"Whatever Al. Just promise you won't try and kill the guy again." Just as Ed was about to get back to work, "Hey Al. That's a curious tattoo you got."

Al continued scrubbing, "What're you talking about?"

Pointing to it in correlation to his own skin, "Your left forearm. Top of the Brachioradialis (Near the elbow on the side facing your stomach)."

Al looked down at his arm seeing a red colored snake with wings eating its own tail. It was perfectly deep into his dark skin. Not as if it were fresh and still capable of getting infected but not at all faded.

"That's odd." Al whispered.

"When'd you get that?" Ed asked once again using the stick as a chin rest under his hands.

Al looked up faking a smile, "It's odd, but I don't remember. A while back I suppose."

"Pretty cool." Ed said. "Way better than getting a cat face."

"Cats are practically angels, brother!" Al said playing along. While he did smile, Ed couldn't take his eyes off the tattoo. It wasn't anything from their heritage, and while Ed wasn't sure why, that's what scared him.

END


	4. Chapter 2

The Ishvalan Alchemists

Ch. 2

The Cost Of An Arm

(Risembol-1908)

 _On a summer day in Risembol, three elementary school students enjoyed their day off from (prison) school. One of the children, Winry Rockbell, awaited at a crosswalk with a piece of chalk._

 _"Ready?" Winry said raising her hand._

 _Alphonse placed his feet at the line drawn on the ground as the starting mark. The Ishvalan's blond hair blocked his vision for a second._

 _"I think you need a haircut." Ed teased. His brother's silver strands traveled to the base of his neck in a braid._

 _Al looked down at his big brother, "Brother, I think you need elevator shoes."_

 _"Shut up Al!"_

 _"Set."_

 _Ed rolled his neck limbering up for the race. The two boys eyed the line of chalk drawn at the end of the street. A determined smirk on Ed's face. A passionate smile on Al's._

 _Winry through her hand down. "Go!"_

 _Zoom! The boys blasted off leaving a trail of smog from their footsteps. Al took the lead for the first few feet, but Ed stayed right on him. It took all of his strength, but the golden eyed Ishvalan ran even harder than he was. By the time the brothers were neck and neck, Ed felt like his lungs were full of oil. His face was sweating and Al hadn't even broken one drop. Despite this, he kept running._

 _Winry saw the boys pushing themselves as hard as they could. She saw two friends competing with no intention of a prize at the end. And so, she decided to set her plan into motion._

 _Just as the two Ishvalan brothers were closing in on the finish line, Winry crossed the line, then took a step back over line._

 _"I win!" Winry cheered._

 _The red eyed younger brother screeched to a halt. The older, out of breath brother, tripped in shock._

 _"Winry! That's not fair!" Al complained._

 _"Nu-uh! You never said I couldn't ra…OH NO! Ed!" Winry realized her friend who tripped, was still on the ground holding his leg. Suddenly, the two rushed to the boy's aid._

 _"Brother, are you okay?"_

 _"Here, let me see your leg." Winry placed her backpack to the side searching for her automail tools._

 _"I'm fine." Ed said sitting up. He was obviously lying._

 _"Sure you are. Here, roll your pants up." Winry checked out the artificial limb that Ed was assigned. Now, in the back of her mind was how a simple tumble could cause him grief. However, once she saw what condition it was in, it was crystal clear._

 _"What have you been doing to your leg!?" Winry shouted seeing all the dents, carvings and scratches. "Why are there circles on granny's automail!?"_

 _"Calm down. It's just alchemy." Ed debated._

 _"Alchemy?" Al repeated. "You've been practicing that stuff on your leg?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Why!?" Al shouted._

 _Winry started tinkering with the busted metal so that Ed would at least be able to walk home. Judging from the cracked plates and wires sticking out, the race pushed him over the limit and the fall sealed the deal. Thankfully, Al was yelling at him so she didn't have to._

 _"You're supposed to use paper and other stuff! Not your own body!"_

 _So she hoped._

 _!_

 _"Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That's the law of equivalent exchange." Ed explained._

 _"Stop talking you dork." Winry said carrying the Ishvalan on her back with a smile. "You're lucky I'm carrying you." She turned to Al, "So why are you two doing alchemy? Didn't Ed say it was outlawed in Ishvala?"_

 _"That's true. But we're in Amestris." Al began, "You know how kids at school made fun of us when we first came to class, but after we showed we knew their history, they wanted to know more about our country?"_

 _Winry nodded, "Yeah, that was really weird how they hated you guys for like…two weeks I think."_

 _"Exactly. Hatred comes from ignorance. So, I'm that's why we're learning alchemy."_

 _"Wow!" Winry smiled. "Can you guys show me some stuff?"_

 _"Sure." Al said stopping to draw his transmutation circle. "First thing about alchemy is, you can't make something bigger than it was before it broke. I can restore a clock back into a clock, not a wallet or something." Al then took his brother's shoe off and ripped the heel clean off._

 _"What the heck Al! When we get home I'm taking your favorite stuffed cat toy and-"_

 _A glow from the chalk lines completely eclipsed the shoe. When it faded, the item was not only restored, but completely new!_

 _"What were you going to do? Brother?" Al teased._

 _Embarrassed, "Cats are stupid."_

 _!_

 _"Granny! We're home!" Winry called._

 _"Good!" the eldest Rockbell said. "Ed & Al, I have a surprise for you two…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR LEG?!"_

 _"Yeah, it kind of broke." Ed casually said being sat down on the couch._

 _"It broke? What does that mean? It looks like a dog has been chewing on it." She looked at the busted automail. "What is this? Is this an alchemy circle?"_

 _"Yep." Ed said proud of himself._

 _"Hmm. Quite advanced for a kid. From the looks of it, you were trying to transmit the metal into other metals. But you didn't have enough of the other metals, so the automail collapsed in on itself."_

 _That statement wasn't from Pinako. It came from a very thematic, yet subtle voice that the boys were very familiar with._

 _The Ishvalan brothers both cheered upon sight, "ROY!"_

 _The flame alchemist smiled coming from the corner, "I see you two have been studying." Winry noticed that her Granny hadn't rolled her eyes at their interaction. She wasn't even arguing or providing some sort of commentary. It was as if he was actually welcome in her home._

 _"Yeah!" Ed said. "I got this book at the library that talks about how souls are just as much a power source as something like electricity. So in theory, you can transfer something like a soul to someone else or have it possess something."_

 _"Interesting." Roy pondered, "I always believed that souls were stationary."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Well, we all have souls. But instead of being able to transfer them, other souls just effect our own. Relationships and what not. While a power source can be transferred, it's still your own and it has to return at some point."_

 _"I see where you're coming from, but if the power source can leave its stationary position, then I think there's a way to have it be removed entirely."_

 _"Do you have any theories on how to do this that don't involve destroying the place of origin?"_

 _This conversation would normally be included in the story, but it only escalated from there. And from there, only Al could even remotely understand what the hell they were talking about._

 _After the soul debate, Roy remembered why he dropped by to see the boys._

 _"I got something for you two." Roy handed the boys two books. "I came by to look for an alchemy book by this author, and I figured you two could help me look for it. Interested?"_

 _Alphonse smiled, "Absolutely!"_

 _Ed was skeptical, "You came to Risembol for a book?"_

 _"That's what I said." Roy tried to be friendly. "You don't believe me?"_

 _"No." Ed's face was stern as well as his voice. "You live in Central city. If whatever you're looking for isn't there, it won't be in a rural town like this. Secondly, I'm unable to move right now and you're still trying to get Al & I out of here. What are you trying to do?"_

 _"Damn it Ed! Will you just go with him for an hour or two!" Pinako snapped._

 _It was crisp, and confusing. Normally, the woman hated whenever the military man came by to visit._

 _"Granny?" Winry said, "What's wrong." A common misconception about kids is that they don't understand a lot. That's not true. Winry could see the pain in her Grandmother's eyes as clear as day._

 _When Pinako realized lying was futile, the tears broke out._

 _"Oh Winry!" she cried, "I wanted to tell you in private."_

 _Ed & Al's concern was replaced with dread. This woman who was a pillar for them, was hurt. Pinako was as tough as they came, and here she was crying her eyes out. This caused Winry to tear up herself out of sympathy._

 _"What's wrong? Granny!" Winry ran to comfort her family member. It was her duty to do so. But as she did. Pinako told her what ailed her heart. It was the most horrible thing Winry could've been told._

 _Ed & Al didn't hear what was whispered into their friend's ear, but Al recognized the despair on Winry's face. It was the last thing he wanted to have in common with her._

 _!_

 _The funeral was over. While Winry, Pinako, and other townsfolk had left. Ed with his new leg and Al with his new haircut stood over the Rockbell graves with the sun setting behind them. Al's red eyes were swollen from tears while Ed stood there contemplating something._

 _"Hey Al." Ed said._

 _He sniffed and responded, "Yes brother?"_

 _"Winry hasn't smiled since we found out about her parents. I don't like that." Ed's voice was stoic, "I don't like seeing her without a smile on her face. I don't like seeing her so miserable. I want her to be happy."_

 _"I want her to be happy too. But there's nothing we can do about it." Al said._

 _"Yes there is." Ed said with an ounce of determination that called Alphonse's attention._

 _"Al…have you ever heard of human transmutation?"_

END


	5. Chapter 3

The Ishvalan Alchemists

Ch. 3

Ed's Three Lines

 _(Amestris_ - _1911)_

 _A metallic door scrapped against the floor as the three alchemist saw a dark room with caged animals light up. Multiple animals of different species and induvial animals spliced together to make a single organism. Lions with eagle wings and rats the size of dogs. They clawed and scratched at the bars as light hit them._

" _Mr. Tucker." Alphonse asked. "How many chimeras are in here?"_

 _The sowing life alchemist smiled, "I've successfully created over 13 chimera. But these past ones are not important." The two Ishvalan brothers stood side by side as they entered the chamber. Ed's black and red attire seeming to camouflage his body as they reached the back wall where Tucker led them. Al's military uniform losing its shine as less light reflected it._

" _Tucker." Ed said. "What is that?"_

 _A lone creature sat in the corner away from the beast. Uncaged, but it didn't seem to matter. This dog like chimera hunched over with hair running over parts its face like a river._

" _It's a talking chimera." Tucker paced to the experiment and kneeled to it. He pated his hand on its head and told it, "Now listen up. These are the Elric brothers."_

 _The thing seemed to understand what Tucker was saying. When Tucker finished, it looked back to the two teenagers._

"… _Elric?...Brothers?"_

 _Al gasped amazed._

" _It talked." Al said slowly starting to smile. "That's amazing." Ed's golden eyes glared down at Tucker not even hearing his brother. What Al suddenly heard, was Ed's automail arm rattling. His entire body was shaking. His teeth grinding as he was doing everything in is power not to murder the man in front of them. If you could even call Shou a man._

" _Brother?"_

" _Tucker?" Ed grunted._

" _Yes Ed?" Shou answered seemingly unaware._

" _Where's Nina?"_

! (Present Day)

Ed's eyes shot open. It was another nightmare from his first year as an alchemist. Nina was dead. Shou was dead. Despite being told it wasn't his fault by both Mustang and Alphonse, Ed couldn't get over it. He sat up looking out the window watching the rain come down making his joints ache.

"Damn." Ed muttered holding his metal leg. Since losing the limb, Ed began to hate the rain for more reasons. The humidity made his leg tighten, hurting the joints in the stump connecting to the prosthetic.

There was nothing he could do about it. He just had to suffer through it.

"I'm going out Al." Ed muttered under his breath.

His brother, sleeping in the bed on opposite side of the room, responded with, "Mhm. Jacket."

!

The rain hit Ed's red coat adding weight to him as he walked alone. It was the time of morning where if you saw anyone they would say, 'good evening' by mistake. Before the sun was up, there were a select few up and about. Restaurant owners preparing for the 6 am opening and such. Every last one of them looked through the windows either glaring at this Ishvalan walking down 'their streets' or confused as to why there was an Ishvalan in Amestris.

Ed didn't lower his head. He was too good to show them they bothered him. He stood straight up wearing his Ishvalan sash under the open jacket with pride. He wasn't about to apologize for his skin and hair.

After the first two blocks, Ed had to remind himself to keep his head up and not to slouch. He hated the fact that he was sad and just wanted to rest. Well, not so much sad. He wasn't really sure what emotion to confide with after dealing with what he had been through. Losing his leg in an explosion in Ishval. Losing his arm to…whatever it was.

He remembers setting up for the human transmutation to bring back Winry's parents. He & Al had all the chemical make ups of the adult human. They had the circle underneath it all and it started to glow, as it should. The blue illumination filled the room and then, an eye took the place of the circle as light blue transformed into a horrid purple. He looked to Al for a moment wondering if he was seeing all of this too. The room distorting as a new kind of hell appeared before them. Al seemed just as scared. Ed remembers his brother being scared. He only saw his face for a second before, nothing.

 _A pure white room with a giant door floating a few feet away from him with a reversed silhouette sitting in front of it. The room was, and ocean. A cloud like white with nothing else separating it up. No curves, no waves, no other objects aside from the mentioned door and the being._

" _Hello." It said. Its voice seemed to have a thousand different souls all speaking within unison. Their combined whispers all forming one voice to speak to whoever this golden eyed Ishvalan child was._

" _Where am I?" Ed asked clutching his black and orange stripped sash._

" _Aww." It said standing up. "Don't be frightened, little girl."_

"Guh!" Ed bumped into someone getting rid of his train of thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ed said. "I was-"

It was an Ishvalan. A grown man who was easily just as tall as Major Armstrong but fell short by a an inch or two. Not as muscular, but clearly a man who could snap another man's neck with one arm. White hair on the top of his head, underneath the hood he was wearing that is. Another part of his outfit were the sunglasses blocking out the color of his eyes.

Ed knew this disguise. It was something he & Al had to do while in Aquroya.

"Good evening." The man said.

"It's morning." Ed replied smiling. The two grasped hands greeting each other.

"Respect your elders little one." He joked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALL…" a quick inhale between gritted teeth, "Don't call me little."

The man looked down bending his neck at an uncomfortable angle just to have eye contact so his request was quite the challenge.

"You've got a temper. Understandable, but foolish."

Ed rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay. So my name's Ed."

"'Ed'?" he repeated. "That's an unusual name."

"So? I like it. It's simple. Yours can't be any better."

"You're very arrogant for a child." He said starting to get annoyed.

"That's because I got stuff to brag about."

Crossing his arms, "Like what? You found clothes that fit you that weren't in the children's section?"

Ed threw punch after punch at the man.

"You calling me short you steroid inflated jack ass?! I'll give you even more scars to match that ugly one on your face!"

Ed stopped when he realized one thing. He didn't land a single hit. This person had either dodged or blocked all of his attacks with almost no effort. And by the time he realized this, there was a palm striking his chest knocking him to the floor.

Slamming against the pavement, Ed felt all the wind knock out of him as he scrambled to get back up.

"You're right arm is made of metal." He said flexing his numb hand. "You lost it in the war?"

Ed stood before someone who wasn't just the same ethnicity as him. This person was just as good a fighter. He nodded taking a stance ready to fight some more.

"You have to pick your battles wisely." He said. "A girl like you should know that by now."

Murder seeped into Ed's golden eyes and venom was in his voice.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?"

The man paused for a second. When he struck Ed, he felt a cloth underneath his shirt. Assuming it was a type of bra, his first instinct was to use female pronouns. Seeing the reaction, he analyzed the person before him.

Physically, Ed's cheeks were more rounded. His brow wasn't as prominent as other males. His shoulders were more slumped than broad. Looking to her hands, while balled in fists, he recalled Ed's index finger reaching further than the ring finger when they shook hands.

The man bowed, "I apologize for offending you. I made a mistake in judgement." There was no point in debating or trying to cover up what he said. The man inadvertently crossed a line and did what he needed.

Ed was breathing heavily trying to calm down. He knew the man was trying to apologize, and wanted to accept it, but he was still so full of rage that he just needed a moment.

He bottled his emotion for that moment and said what Al would say, "Its fine." He fixed his attire and began walking back to the military base. "The people in this neighborhood aren't gonna sell you anything. There's a dinner two streets over that doesn't discriminate."

He rose relived to here Ed's, semi-forgiving information.

"Thank you." He said taking Ed's advice.

Ed lifted his hand up in a way to say 'goodbye'.

It wasn't. These two were going to meet again. If Ed had seen what was in that alleyway, if Scar had seen the chained pocket watch, there would've been another murdered state alchemists.

END


	6. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: The Pain of Progress

 _Pain is an unfortunate part of life. Sometimes it comes as a single gut punch taking your breath away. Not only do you feel the effects of the hit, you're left trying to get up as quickly as possible before you get hit again. You're aware that another hit may be coming, and you want to avoid it. But you're in such pain that it's hard to even concentrate._

 _This was how Alphonse felt the day it all happened. Almost a year before hand, his brother had lost his leg the same day he found out their mother was never coming back. One piece of information left him hurt. The other one left him hyperventilating in shock._

 _It was painful, but once he got his breath back, he felt a little stronger. The bruise was still there, but he could force a smile now. I mean, Ed arguing with their friend Winry over milk was pretty funny. What wasn't funny, was seeing Winry experience that dreaded gut punch._

 _Maybe it was Ed's desperate attempt to see her smile again. Perhaps Alphonse understood the pain of losing your parents and wanted to help ease it. Either way, the brother's attempt at human transmutation was another gut punch that took a few years to recover from. Both brothers made a sacrifice that day._

 _When you get down to it, that's why pain exist. It's a question._

 _The question isn't, 'why am I in constant pain?'_

 _The question is, 'how are you going to turn your pain into strength?'_

 _Alphonse answered that question by putting on a military uniform._

(Present Day)

Rain came down the Amestris military men and women as they surrounded the suspect. The man called 'Scar' had an alley-way leading to a dead end behind him, and a nine loaded guns pointed at his head. But what angered him even more than what appeared to be a damn firing squad, was the person standing dead center in the line acting as the leader.

Who was this Ishvalan teenager standing with the army responsible for the genocide of their people?

Who was this traitor?

"Sir." the teen called. "You are under arrest for the murders of multiple state alchemists in Central City. Please put your hands behind your head and get down on your knees."

"Why are you wearing that uniform?" Scar asked as if he hadn't heard what was asked of him.

"That wasn't a suggestion!" a random officer barked. "That was an order!"

Alphonse wanted this to go down peacefully. So he played the suspect's game.

"Because I want to help people."

"By killing innocent people?" Scar rebuffed.

"I've never killed a soul." Major Elric replied. "So please come quietly. I'd like to keep that record."

"You can't kill me." Scar mocked losing patience. The child's comfortable posture just infuriated him. Like this was routine. Like they didn't have the same skin and eyes.

"Wanna bet?" the same officer smirked tightening his grip on the weapon.

Alphonse glared at him in disbelief of how he was handling the situation. The officer lost his smile really quick when those red eyes pierced him.

"Unlike you, I am a true Ishvalan! My death will have honor." Scar bellowed.

"By murdering people?" Al asked the arrogant man.

Scar sneered at the ignorant child, "Not innocent ones."

"Murder is murder!" Al shouted.

"The State Alchemist Are Evil And Deserve Punishment! They're Dogs Who Need To Be Put Down!" Scar's rage seemed to take over, "And that includes traitors of Ishvala!"

Al didn't reply to his statement. The debate was only getting louder and a few of the men would've shot him by now if he wasn't their superior. As much as Al wanted to say he and his brother weren't evil, he had a job to do.

"You're under arrest for murder. This is your final warning. Get on your knees and put your hands-"

Like a reflex, Scar's right hand slapped against the wall. His tattoos glowed under the jacket before an electric pulse could be seen hitting the bricks.

'Alchemy?' Al thought before shouting, "Duck!"

BOOM!

The side of the building exploded shattering debris towards the military. Some of them were hit by bricks being knocked out. Soon after words, gunshots sounded off. The dust was still settling down by the time Al got back to his feet. What he saw was reminiscent of his final days in Ishval. Five were knocked out unconscious but were bleeding bad. Two of his subornments were dead. There were bricks lodged into their skulls from the high speed they came. Two became three when one woman got her head caught by 'destruction's right hand'.

"NO!" Alphonse called. But it was too late. The possibility for a peaceful capture was gone. If Al could arrest him, that'd be great. But for now, as he clapped his hands together and a giant armor of brick encased his body, Scar needed to be stopped.

Al rushed Scar looking to grapple him to the ground, but Scar's was surprisingly quick on his feet. The teen threw a hook followed by two jabs. Somehow, being punched by brick didn't knock him out. Scar's behemoth like body was like armor itself.

With a trickle of blood going down his face, Scar fought back. Punching right through the armor's chest with a loud yell! Al felt a bleeding hand grab his shirt and pull sharply, launching him out of the crumbling suit. Elric stammered to his fighting stance before Scar could get any closer.

Scar stretched his possibly broken left hand, "Fighting me is usles-"

"FIRE!"

The remaining soldier fired off at Scar's feet trying to immobilize him. Like a bug, Scar leapt away not even batting a sweat avoiding the shots. Maybe it was the rain messing up their line of sight, but they couldn't get a hit. Al, bruised and all, ran in one more time to see if he could do something.

Maybe an uppercut to the gut. Maybe a roundhouse to his knee. An elbow to the ribs. When the armored alchemist wasn't dodging Scar's 1-hit-k.o punches, he was hitting any spot that wasn't protected. Even then, Scar knew how to block that jab targeting his face and avoid the side kick going for his leg. It wasn't as if Alphonse was fighting someone evenly matched but was just bigger. Alphonse, not by much, was outmatched. And as his breath started to hinder, it was becoming obvious.

Scar began his offensive and Al could only dodge four punches before being knocked half-way across the street.

Al's chest was in about as much pain as possible without it being a terminal injury. One cough of blood meant a hospital stay. That is, if he didn't get up soon and keep fighting.

He could hear two more gunshots and a series of 'clicks' under a trembling voice.

The man backed away shivering in fear, "No. No! Stay Away!"

"Wanna bet?" Scar mocked before exploding the man's skull.

That was it. Elric's entire squad was gone. He was only able to get to a knee, and Scar was walking toward him with only cracked knuckles and a cut on his forehead. That arm with the alchemy tattoos, was still fully functional.

"Now you will suffer, as our people have." Scar said stopping at Al's feet as his arm began to extend. "Traitor."

Which wasn't smart. Al wrapped his arms around Scar's knee and pulled as hard as he could tripping him. Scar's hand hit the ground first and-

BOOM!

A crater was left in the street revealing the sewer system. Or in Scar's case as he heard police sirens turning the corner, a way out. Al tried to catch him beforehand but only ripped the collar of his jacket.

Battered and bloody, Al hung his head as Scar's footsteps in the water sounding off started to become mute. 9 dead officers and he couldn't even catch the bad guy. What the hell was he supposed to say to their family members? Or even Colonel Mustang? He couldn't do his job and the proof was scattered across the street.

"I messed up." Al sobbed under his breath.

"Alphonse!" a voice called out. When Al looked up to see if it was who he thought it was, it was.

"Brother!" Al let out before getting tackle-hugged. "OW!"

"Are you okay?!" Ed asked.

"I'm fine brother." Al lied. Ed looked at his younger brother. The bruises on his face, the blood on his lip, and the cut under his cheek was like a gas to fuel Ed's rage. Just Al's hunched posture and wheezing would've been enough motivation for Ed's next action.

"GGGH!" Ed hopped into the sewer going in the direction Al was looking toward as he got out of the car. "SCAR!"

"Brother! Don't!"

Another splash hit Al's ears. This one was Colonel Mustang following right behind Ed.

"Fullmetal! Get back here!"

Al let a little laugh loose. Just as an attempt to lighten the situation. He always hated feeling like nothing was in his control.

A female voice alerted, "Alphonse." It came in sync with the jacket being placed over his shoulders. "Let's get you cleaned up." Riza said comfortingly.

Pain is an unfortunate part of life.

"Thank you."

It's a little easier to handle when you've got help.

END


End file.
